darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Abilities
The following list of abilities is the primary set for Dark Forces. Some of these abilities have been altered or changed from those listed in the core rules, as we're attempting to conflate several systems into a unified setup. Please read through the abilities below or check out the House Rules for more information. *Note: Abilities may not be purchased higher than 3 out of character generation without spending freebies unless the application addresses this with appropriate justification. Final say is up to the appropriate application wizard. = Primary Talents = Talents represent a natural ability that anyone can pick up; these can still be improved with training and practice. Any character may roll a talent-related action at standard difficulty (with the raw attribute) even if they don't have any ranks in the appropriate talent. *Athletics *Brawl *Dodge *Empathy *Expression *Insight *Integrity *Intimidation *Persuasion *Primal Urge *Resistance *Scrounging *Sensitivity *Streetwise *Subterfuge *Vigilance =Primary Skills= Skills represent a particular trade or learned ability that does not necessarily come naturally or easily to a character, and requires a certain amount of instruction. Any character may roll a skill-related action (raw attribute roll) even if they don't have any ranks in the appropriate ability, but the difficulty will always be at +1 until said skill is trained. Rolling a skill that requires an expertise without having the expertise in question is considered an untrained action, though the character may roll their full Attribute + Appropriate Skill rather than just rolling a raw Attribute. An expertise that is not known by a character may not be taught by that character. *Animal Ken Requires an Expertise at dot/rank 1. *Crafts Requires an Expertise at dot/rank 1. *Demolitions *Drive Requires an Expertise at dot/rank 1. *Etiquette *Larceny *Leadership *Marksmanship Requires an Expertise at dot/rank 1. *Martial Arts Requires an Expertise at dot/rank 1. *Meditation *Melee Requires an Expertise at dot/rank 1. *Performance Requires an Expertise at dot/rank 1. *Research *Stealth *Survival *Technology Requires an Expertise at dot/rank 1. =Primary Knowledges= Knowledges represent accumulated information, study, and experience in the listed fields. A character may not roll a knowledge-related action if they don't have any ranks in the appropriate ability unless the GM states otherwise. There are certain situations where common understanding must be enough to justify a knowledge roll; these may be made at higher difficulties, however (+2 usually). A character may not roll a knowledge that requires an expertise without having the expertise in question unless a GM decides otherwise. An expertise that is not known by a character may not be taught by that character. *Academics Requires an Expertise at dot/rank 1. *Computer *Cosmology *Culture Requires an Expertise at dot/rank 1. *Enigmas *Finance *Investigation *Law *Linguistics *Lore Requires an Expertise at dot/rank 1. *Medicine *Military Tactics *Occult *Politics *Rituals *Science Requires an Expertise at dot/rank 1. =Expertise and Specialties= *'Expertise': For certain abilities that are very broad, a character must choose an area of Expertise. These abilities have been marked. Expertise are always rolled at standard difficulty. Areas outside one's Expertise are always rolled at some higher difficulty (skills), if they are allowed to be rolled at all (knowledges; a character with a Physics Expertise rolling for Biology is questionable). This is the GM's discretion. See below. **An area of Expertise need not be absolutely specific; a character could choose Applied Physics as well as Quantum Physics for their Science Expertise without needing tons of explanation because these things are related and easily justifiable (though the character application would still need to defend this choice). If an area of expertise seems to include items that are not related (such as Garou and Vampire for a character's Lore Expertise), this would need to be heavily justified in the character's application. **'Very Important': Characters are moderately limited to the number of expertise they may choose for a particular ability (usually current rating + 1). Expertise beyond the first, primary expertise do not need to be purchased, but absolutely must make sense for that character and be justified in his/her app. Yes, we are essentially giving additional expertise for free out of character generation. Please do not abuse this. ***To clarify: The Expertise listed for an ability may be equal to or less than the primary expertise; noting differences in level are up to player discretion, but must be consistent. For example, if you have Craft: Blacksmithing 4, it might also make sense for you to have Craft: Pottery 2 for ceramic molds and casts. The ability would look like this: Craft 4 (Blacksmithing, Pottery), though in reality, that Pottery is actually rating 2 as per the application's justification. A good place to note this is in the character's gminfo on the MUSH proper, or appended as a note somewhere on the character's wiki-sheet. *'Specialties': Unless stated otherwise, at rank 4 in any ability, you may pick one appropriate specialty for that ability. Appropriateness is to be defined and argued in your character application, where a wizard will review and approve/deny it. Specialties allow 10s to be rerolled. Choose wisely. *'Note': If applicable, Specialties must be related to Expertise. Generally, an Expertise and a Specialty are not the same thing. Example: Applied Physics Expertise with a Specialty in Theory. =Restricted Abilities= These abilities should only be taken if they absolutely can not be governed by a primary ability. Merged abilities have been noted below. These abilities go in your +gminfo and not on your +sheet. You need not spend any points or freebies on these abilities, but they still need to be approved by an appwiz. These abilities go on your wiki page as normal, though it should be noted somewhere that no points were spent on them. *Biorhythms has been merged into Primal Urge for Gurahl. If you want to take this talent separately, talk to your appwiz. Fully restricted to Gurahl. Can be imitated with Meditation. *Flight has been merged into Athletics, Dodge, or Primal Urge for Corax (and other flyers). *Gossip has been merged into Scrounging. *Greymare has been merged into Lore. *Kailindo has been merged into Martial Arts as an Expertise. Restricted to Garou, as the Stargazers have yet to share this treasure with the other Fera. *Kenning has been merged into Sensitivity. *Malkavian Time is fully restricted to Malkavians. *Newspeak is a Technocratic talent that has been merged into Lore: Technocracy. *Technology and Science now include all Mage/Technocratic hypertech and hyperscience. Category:Stats Category:Reference